Rémission
by Sway-31
Summary: Bella sombre dans la dépression après le départ d' Edward, mais elle finit par s'en sortir en devenant superficielle et glaciale. Elle avait tout prévue sauf le retour des Cullen, qui reviennent sans Edward. Elle va alors les haïr.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :**

Cette fic se passe après le départ d' Edward, Bella sombre dans la dépression mais finit par s'en sortir en devenant superficielle et glaciale. Elle avait tout prévu sauf le retour des Cullen qui reviennent sans Edward, elle leur voue maintenant une haine des plus violente. Mais on dit souvent qu' il n'y a qu'une frontière entre la haine et l'amour...

**Prologue :**

Je n'avais jamais pensé retomber amoureuse après que Edward m'ai quitté …

Les quatre premiers mois après notre rupture n'avait été synonyme que d' enfer, un enfer personnelle que je me suis délibérément crée en m'enfermant dans une belle dépression. Dépression que presque tout le monde ignorait, seul mon père se doutait de mon mal être. Je n'avais plus d'amis, plus d' activités extra scolaire, ma vie ne se résumé qu'a une routine quotidienne : Se lever après une nuit agitée, chargée de cauchemars, manger, étudier, faire semblant d'aller bien, manger, se coucher... Seul point positif là dedans est que j'avais maintenant un excellent niveau scolaire, j'avais même la moyenne en maths pour vous dire....

Et puis il y a eu ce soir, où mon père me voyant de plus en plus mal m'a menacé de m'envoyer chez ma mère qui venait de se réinstaller à Phœnix, j'avais bien entendue rejetée cette idée, je voulais rester à Forks quoi qu'il m'en coûte, c'était tout ce qui me restait d'eux, le seul souvenir qui me prouvais qu'ils avaient bien existé. Il a accepté que je reste si, en contre partie je reprenais une vrai vie sociale, que je sorte de cette léthargie qui le rendait malade. Je me suis donc reprise en main, il voulait que je fasse ceux que font tout les jeunes de mon âge et bien il n'a pas été déçu ! Superficielle était désormais mon mot d'ordre, fêtes, déboires, alcool, maquillage, tenue pas très correct...

Toutes ces choses m'avaient aidé , mon amour pour Edward c'était transformé petit à petit en haine des plus violente ( je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, j'étais humaine et il voulait que je retrouve une vie comme les autres adolescents de mon age, que je fasse des tas d'expériences humaine au lieu de me condamner dans une vie vampirique, et bien ils ne seraient pas déçut croyez moi ! ), mon affection pour les autres membres de sa famille c'était elle aussi transformée en haine, ils auraient très bien pu rester sans lui mais non ils m'ont aussi abandonner sans un au revoir, ils ne valait donc pas mieux que lui !

Les trois mois qui ont suivis ma transformation en Bella superficielle m'ont rendu populaire, tout le monde ne jurait que par moi ! Mon père regrettait presque de m'avoir émis ces conditions puisqu'il ne se doutait à aucun instant de ce que j'allais devenir suite à ça, il ne me reconnaît plus d'après lui, il m'a presque dit qu'il préférait mon état léthargique...

Ces quatre mois ont été ma délivrance mais toute bonne chose a une fin n'est ce pas ?

Puisqu'ils ont décidé de revenir sans lui, heureusement d'ailleurs !

Et je les ai détesté à un point impossible, leur vouant une véritable guerre.

Mais je ne sais quand, je suis tombé amoureuse de _lui_, celui que j'ai détesté, et maintenant je l'aime plus que tout, plus que je n'ai aimé Edward. Je serais prête a donner ma vie pour lui. Allez comprendre !

Mais le destin avait apparemment décidé de ne pas me laisser tranquille !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1:**

Un regard vers le ciel m'indiquait qu'il faisait presque nuit.

J'étais à côté du sentier menant à ma maison, je ne me rappelais même plus pourquoi j'étais ici et encore moins du temps que j'y avais passé .

La foret était omniprésente et me paraissait à présent hostile, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

Le froid s'engouffrant dans mes poumons me faisait frissonner, et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une veste, mon seul pull, ne stoppant en rien le froid. I

l n'y avait personne avec moi, j'étais seule, enfin c'est ce que je pensais…

Un mouvement à ma droite me fit sursauter, tournant vivement la tête, je remarquais qu' Edward était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre un tronc d'arbre.

Je soupirais, soulagée de ne plus être seule, mais me repris vite en voyant l'expression qu'il abordait. Il me fixait froidement, mâchoire crispée, cette dernière se serait sans doute cassée s'il était encore humain. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui, mais en ce moment même, il me fit froid dans le dos.

J'ouvris la bouche tentant de lui dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit, la peur ( dont je ne savais même pas l'origine ) nouait ma gorge me rendant momentanément muette, je la refermais donc immédiatement, ne voulant pas paraître suspect.

Plusieurs secondes plus qu' interminables passèrent, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se décide a parler, j'aurais tellement souhaité qu'il me dise ce qui n'allait pas…

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche et me dit ce que je n'aurais jamais souhaité entendre :

**- Tu ne me reverras pas. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.**

Juste après m'avoir dit ces mots, il repartit en courant me laissant seule.

J'aurais finalement souhaité qu'il ne me dise rien.

Les larmes inondèrent mon visage, mes genoux tremblaient violemment, tellement qu'ils n'arrivèrent bientôt plus à me soutenir, je flanchais malgré moi et atterrie sur le sol, submergée par les larmes, de gros sanglots raisonnaient dans toute la forêt, et je compris que c'était les miens.

Comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se produire, je me rendis compte de la dur réalité des choses : Edward venait de me quitter, il ne m'avait même jamais aimé, je n'étais qu'une vulgaire distraction pour lui, rien de plus…

Mes sanglots repartirent de plus belle, et moi alors, j'avais été assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de lui, pire j'aurais pu lui donner ma vie. Je n'étais plus rien sans lui de toute façon !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes voir même des heures, je me décidais enfin à me relever et rentrer chez moi.

Mon père devait être mort d'inquiétude.

Je parcourus donc la forêt d'une démarche zigzagante, tombant plusieurs fois, me blessant par la même occasion.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe où il n'y avait aucune sortie. Je tournais en rond, sans cesse depuis bien trop longtemps, ma vue floutée n'arrangeant en rien les choses.

Quand un rire malsain résonna dans la forêt, aucuns doutes possible, c'était celui de mon ténor préféré : Edward. Pourtant il n'était pas dans la forêt d'après mes diverses observations. J'avais une impression de déjà vue, comme ci j'avais déjà vécut cette scène à mainte reprise.

**_BIP, Bip, bip…_**

Le bruit qui était au départ faible devint de plus en plus fort.

**_Bib, bip, bip, bip………………………._**

Le bruit se répéta couvrant au passage le rire d' Edward.

La scène disparut tout doucement laissant place au bruit plus qu'agaçant…

Le noir envahit alors ma vision.

C'est alors que tout se remit en place dans mon cerveau, c'était mon réveil !

Je me levais le plus vite possible pour éteindre cet objet de malheur ( qui m'avait néanmoins aidé à sortir de mon cauchemar, ce dont je lui suis plus que reconnaissante) et le tapais violemment.

Mon visage était humide et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que j'avais pleurer.

Pourquoi diable, étais je obligée de refaire ce même cauchemar tout les jours depuis quatre mois ?

Je souffrais déjà assez pour devoir en plus subir cette scène toute les nuits.

J'étais en retard pour les cours en plus !

Je me dépêchais de couvrir mon visage de fond de teint ( seul maquillage en ma possession ) il m'était bien pratique ces derniers temps, m'aidant à cacher cette faiblesse…

A duper tout le monde sur mon état.

Je vais bien était ma phrase favorite mais aussi mon plus gros mensonge…. J'étais tout sauf bien !

Les cours du matin furent interminables mais le moment à la cafétéria fut très intéressant…

Je m'installais comme à mon habitude à la table de Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben et Lauren, cette dernière était la nouvelle meilleure amie de Jessica, les mots garce et peste était bien trop faible pour la décrire…

Mais je ne prêtais même pas attention à elle de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme ci je parlais avec eux ! Une ligne invisible se dessinait autour de mon plateau, décourageant forcément les gens à m'adresser la parole… Je mangeais ma nourriture sans grande envie, ne sentant même pas la saveur de cette dernière, on aurait pu me donner de la terre ça aurait été la même chose… Je me nourrissais par besoin et devoir mais surtout pas par envie.

Quand soudain Lauren me tira de mes pensées.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a pleuré ! Ça va Bella ? Tu es muette aujourd'hui ? Oh non c'est vrai, tu ne parles à personne ! Tu devrais mangé plus si tu ne veux pas devenir anorexique ! Tu m'entends au moins, ce serait bête si tu es sourde en plus ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils te trouvent tous, tu es vraiment pathétique.

- Lauren, laisses la tranquille ! intervînt Angela, avant que cette dernière aille trop loin.

- Elle ne peut même pas se défendre toute seule ! Ricana Jessica.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas Jessi ? Cullen la lâchait, parce qu'il a s'en doute du se rendre compte qu'il vaut bien plus qu'elle et que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire distraction pour lui, Bella ne peut plus rien faire seule ! Rigola Lauren.

Ca en était trop ! Elle avait dit exactement les mots qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer ! Elle avait tapé là où ça faisait mal mais elle allait le regretter, ça c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'eus une réaction. Je poussais violemment mon plateau vers elle puisqu'elle été en face de moi, son verre qui été au bord de la table se renversa sur sa mini jupe. Je la regardais froidement et décidais de la jouer intelligemment.

_-_ Lauren, Lauren, Lauren… Ce n'est pas parce qu' Edward n'a jamais voulu sortir avec toi que tu dois te venger sur moi ! Je suis sur que tu serais étonnée de savoir ce qu'il racontait sur toi !

- Non, mais t'es malade ! Tu as renversé le verre sur ma jupe hors de prix ! S'énerva Lauren.

- Mais c'est qu'elle sait parler ! Lança Jessica.

Je me tournais vers elle lui lançant un regard glaciale.

- Oh, tu veux aussi savoir ce qu'il pensait de toi ! Parce que si c'est le cas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

- Vas y, dis le pour voir ! Je suis sur qu'il me trouvait cent fois plus belle que toi !

- Tu es sur ? Très bien alors on va commencer par toi Jessica, il m'a dit exactement ça : « C'est une des filles les plus superficielle que j'ai vu ! Elle est vraiment pathétique, elle se nourrit des moindres ragots qui circulent, on dirait que c'est vitale pour elle ! Sa vie doit vraiment être ennuyante !» Après Lauren c'était un truc du genre « Tu as vu cette fille ? Franchement tu peux pas faire pire qu'elle, ses jupes sont dix fois trop courte et ses décolletés la rende désespérée ! Et puis elle devrait allait chez son coiffeur pour refaire sa couleur blonde, sérieusement personne ne pense que c'est sa couleur naturelle comme elle le dit ! Encore elle serait intelligente ça la sauverait mais là elle ne l'ai même pas ! »

Jessica et Lauren étaient toute les deux rouges de hontes, leurs yeux me lançaient des éclaires mais ça ne m'effrayais guère, après tout j'ai faillis me faire tuer par un vampire !

Tout les élèves nous regardaient, ils avaient probablement tout entendus depuis le début. Ils rigolaient tous.

- Ah ! Je suis sur que tu mens ! C'est même pas vrai ! Pleurnicha Lauren.

- Sale garce ! continua Jessica.

- Mais Lauren, on ne t'as pas appris qu'il ne faut pas faire pipi dans ta culotte ? Lançais je en pointant sa jupe toute mouillée du doigts.

- Mais… mais … Tu viens de me renverser le verre d'eau !

- Tu ne sais plus parler maintenant. Et non, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas renversé ton verre d'eau !

Celle-ci s'enfuit en courant dans les toilettes. Jessica, elle, me regardais hargneuse.

- Tu vas le payer Swan !

- J'attends, j'attends… De toute façon qui a peur de toi ?

- Ah ! Cria t-elle avant de prendre la même direction que sa copine.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Angela.

- C'était vraiment super Bella, on te retrouve enfin ! Continua Mike.

- Pour une fois qu'on les remets à sa place ! Poursuivit Ben.

- Il y a pas de quoi ! Elles m'énervaient de toute manière !

- Fais attention quand même elles avaient l'air énervé ! S'inquiéta Eric.

- Elles ne me font pas peur !

- Tu devrais, Jessica est diabolique quand elle le veut, et je peux t' assurer qu'elle se vengera

Tout le monde me félicita en cours, et j'eus de la chance de ne pas revoir Jessica et Lauren…

La suite des cours se passa plutôt vite, je n'écoutais même pas les professeurs, non, je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passer à la cafétéria . Je m'étais révolté pour la première fois ! Est- ce que cela voulait dire que j'étais sortis d'affaire ? Certainement pas ! La rémission allait être longue, mais j'allais tout faire pour m'en sortir !

Quand, la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, c'est avec une joie et un empressement non dissimulé que je me dirigeais vers le parking.

Mais car il y a un mais, je ne me doutais pas encore ce qui allait se produire. Arrivant à ma Chevrolet, je ne pu que constater que les pneus de cette dernière étaient tous crevés. Quelqu'un avait délibérément crevé tout mes pneus avec un couteau ! Il ne me manquait plus que cela ! Une larme perla sur le coin de mon œil droit, je l'essuyais en vitesse grâce au revers de ma main. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un remarque que je pleure en plus ! Je regardais tristement ma voiture quand un petit bout de papier accroché au pare brise attira mon attention :

_"Il ne fallait pas me provoquer, je t'avais dis que tu le regretterais, tu ne me croyais pas, et bien voilà ! Ne penses pas que j'en ai fini avec toi ce n'est qu'un début, tu m'as humilié, attends toi à l'être en retour, d'une façon encore plus détestables que la tienne. Ne fais pas un pas de travers, je réagirais au quart de tour. Lauren ne t'a encore rien fait mais je compte bien sur elle pour m'aider... Tu vas enfin savoir qui sont vraiment Jessica et Lauren et tu vas venir nous supplier à genoux de te pardonner... J'attends d'ailleurs ce jours avec impatience, on se voit demain ?!"_

Le mot était signé par Jessica.

C'était donc à cause de cette garce que ma voiture était dans cette état ! Pff, comme ci je pouvais avoir peur d'elle ! Par contre elle, elle devrait avoir peur de moi parce qu'une chose est sure elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, ça c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Elle va le regretter amèrement ! Mais, pour le moment je n'avais pas vraiment de réfléchir à un moyen de me venger d'elle. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche chaude et mettre la musique à fond ( musique ne me LE rappelant surtout pas ! ).

Je jetais un coup d'œil au parking et remarquais qu'il ne restait plus que trois voitures sur le parking des élèves... Il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un d'assez sympa pour me reconduire...

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière moi, me faisant sursauter, je me retournais rapidement et reconnu Mike. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand quand il remarqua enfin l'état de ma pauvre voiture.

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais encore ici, mais maintenant je comprends mieux !

-Ouais, soufflais je sans grande conviction.

- T'as vraiment pas de bol !

Comme ci je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Mike ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de dire des choses complètement inutile ! Grand silence de sa part, il attendait une réponse de ma part ?! Parce que je vous pas ce que je pouvais rajouter sur mon manque de chance... Ou alors j'avais peut être dit ce que je pensais à haute voix comme quand j'étais petite. La première solution me semblait être la mieux, vu sa capacité mentale, il devait encore attendre une réponse mais franchement qui pouvait bien croire que quelqu'un réfléchissais à ce qu'il allait dire au bout de 5 longues minutes de silences ! Lauren ou Jessica ! Bon allez il faut que je lui réponde intelligemment, sans trop le casser :

- Et non, j'ai pas de bol, mais si tu en veux vraiment vas à l'épicerie à côté !

Il me regarda les yeux ronds, il ne devait pas avoir comprit que c'était une blague, quand je dis qu'il est bête des fois ! Puis après quelques secondes - sans doutes le temps que l'information remonte à son cerveau – il rigola.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Lauren et Jessica qui t'ont fait ça ! Me dit-il après avoir retrouvé son calme.

- Si, c'est elles, elles m'ont même laissé un mot...

- Les garces ! Tu veux que je te reconduises chez toi peut être ?

- Oui, je veux bien je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi sinon...

- Si tu veux mon oncle possède un garage pas très loin, il peut venir te changer les roues si je l'appelle.

- Tu es sur, ce serait super sympa de ta part.

Finalement Mike Newton venait de remonter dans mon estime, c'était le seul qui m'aidait après tout ! Il me reparlait comme si de rien était, comme si je ne l'avais pas ignoré ces derniers moi pendant ma période zombie académie ou pendant que j'étais avec EUX !

Il m'adressa finalement un sourire et composa le numéros de téléphone de son oncle.

Je n'entendis que brièvement sa conversation, étant donné qu'il s'était éloigné. Mais le peu que je compris me refroidis, il m'avait fait passé pour sa petite amie auprès de son oncle ! Pourvu que cette affaire ne se répande pas dans toute la ville, ce qui n'est pas vraiment gagné quand on connait la mère de Mike, c'est elle qui lance toute les rumeurs ! J'aurais préféré rentrer chez moi à pied tout compte fait …

Mike se retourna vers moi, un grand sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. Waw, il croyait vraiment qu'il aurait plus de chance de sortir avec moi maintenant ? Il pouvait toujours rêvais !

Il finit par raccrocher le téléphone en disant quelque chose qui se rapproché de : "Merci, je te revaudrais ça", il ouvrit sa portière de voiture, et m'ordonna presque de monter. Je m'exécutais, une fois monté, il démarra avec une lenteur hors du commun même moi qui aime rouler lentement trouvais que la voiture allait bien trop lentement.

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant un bon moment.

Je n'allais tout de même pas faire la conversation ! J'avais déjà fait beaucoup d'effort cette après midi alors pas la peine de rajouter _être gentille avec Mike Newton_ à la liste ! Bon, je peux bien faire un effort....

- Je payerais tout, lançais je à peine quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne s'arrête devant chez moi.

- Oh non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Tu n'as rien à payer.

- Mais ???

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Mon oncle s'occupe de tout gratuitement, ça ne le dérange pas du tout, les affaires marchent plutôt bien pour lui en ce moment... Et puis il ne fais pas payer mes amis la première foi, c'est une sorte de cadeau maison.

- Tu es sur ?

- Si je te le dis !

J'étais terriblement gênée, cette histoire était louche...

Et puis je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que les affaires de son oncle marchaient " bien" puisque son garage se situait à Forks, ce qui veut dire très peu d'habitant, donc très peu de client ainsi que très peu de réparations... De plus je savais que tout le monde évitait d'aller au garage de son oncle surnommé Joe, ce dernier était bien trop cher pour nos pauvres revenu d'habitant de cette petite bourgade qu'est Forks.

J'allais sortir de la voiture, non sans avoir dit merci et au revoir à Mike au préalable, quand ce dernier me retînt le bras.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose Bella ?!

Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Il va me demander de l'embrasser ou quelque chose dans le genre... Je savais que cette histoire n'était pas claire, pourquoi n'avais je tout simplement pas écouté mon instinct ?

Ma poisse me poursuivra donc toujours ! Mike me fixait toujours dans les yeux. Je décidais donc de jouer les sottes.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler Mike.

- Bella, je savais que tu étais tête en l'air mais là !

- Mike ! Le réprimandais je alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait.

- Bella, il me faut tes clés de voiture, si tu veux qu'on te rapporte ta voiture !

Je soufflais, soulagée. Je m'étais tout de suite imaginée le pire alors que ce n'était que pour ça ! Je commençais vraiment a devenir parano !

- Bella ?

- Heu, oui tiens les voilà.

- Tu pensais que j'allais te dire quoi tout à l'heure ?

Mieux valait-il pas que je lui dise !

- Oh, rien du tout ! Éludais-je.

- Allez dis le, je sais très bien que tu pensais à autre chose !

- J'ai dit RIEN ! M'énervais je.

Mike du comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'inciter puisqu'il partit de suite après à toute vitesse. Tiens et maintenant il savait conduire vite !

J'avais conscience d'être allé trop lui avec Mike mais il ne fallait pas abuser de ma soudaine sociabilité !

Cette journée avait été une catastrophe ! On ne pouvait pas faire pire pour aujourd'hui... J'étais à bout, le seul point positif de la journée était que j'étais enfin sortie de cet état léthargique. Ma nouvelle résolution : Montrer que je peux tout faire comme une adolescente de mon âge. La deuxième : Me venger de ces garces qui ne sont autre que Jessica et Lauren.

Beaucoup d' objectifs a tenir; mais je comptais bien les réussir. Perdue dans mes pensées, ma satanée maladresse me rattrapa, résultat j'ai foncée sur la voiture de patrouille de Charlie, aucun doutes sur le fait que demain j'aurais un beau bleu ! Et mince ! Qu'est ce que j'allais dire à Charlie sur l'absence de ma voiture ?

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire quelque chose du genre "_ Hey aujourd'hui je me suis en quelque sorte battue avec deux filles, j'ai gagné et pour se venger elles m'ont crevé les pneus. Trop mauvaise perdante ses filles ! Enfin Mike m'a ramené et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter son oncle me répare la voiture gratuitement !"_

Hum... Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, il allait me faire une crise cardiaque sinon ! J'improviserais s'il le remarque...

A peine étais-je rentré dans la maison que la voix de mon père s'éleva du salon. Sa voix était bizarrement grave, on aurait presque dit qu'il s'apprêtait a annoncer le décès de quelqu'un.

- Bella....

- Oui, répondis je en entrant dans le salon.

En voyant sa tête je sus tout de suite que quelque chose de grave se tramait mais quoi ?! Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Continua t-il avec une voix dure et ferme, malgré quelques trémoles qui témoignaient de sa peur.

Finalement ma journée pouvait être bien pire !qu'avant !

Ça allait chauffer, ça, c'est moi qui vous le dit !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Il faut qu'on parle ! Continua t-il avec une voix dure et ferme, malgré quelques trémoles qui témoignaient de sa peur.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Je m'exécutais telle un robot. La situation était encore pire que je l'avais présagé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans que Charly ne se décide à parler. Les petites rides apparentes sur son front montraient qu'il était en pleine réflexion, plus les minutes passées, plus je m'inquiétais, ce n'était pas bon signe. Je faillis parler, mais je me repris , si je parlais, ces réflexions n'iraient sans doute pas à mon avantage…

Néanmoins, au bout de sa énième minutes de réflexion, je ne pu m'empêche de couper court à ce silence…

- Que ce passe t-il ? demandais je en essayant de paraitre désinvolte.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux, vite remplacé par de la résignation.

- J'en peux plus Bella ! Cette mascarade doit arrêter ! Cela ne peux plus durer…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, feignais-je.

Bien évidement je savais qu'il parlait de mon état, je pensais pourtant que j'avais réussis à le lui cacher… Ma réponse parut l'énerver encore plus, le rouge monta directement à son visage, particularité que j'ai malheureusement irritée de lui , puisque dès que je me met en colère je deviens rouge comme une tomate.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je te parles de ton état léthargique qui dure depuis plusieurs mois.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! J'ai attendu, encore et encore, guettant la moindre amélioration de ton état, mais **rien **! Je ne peux plus te voir souffrir comme ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces… Au départ je pensais que ça allait passer au fil du temps , mais au bout de quatre maudit mois c'est toujours la même chose… Je ne peux pas t'aider apparemment, je m'y suis résigné…

Il marqua une courte pause.

Mince, je ne m'était pas rendue compte qu'il souffrait autant de cette situation. Je pensais pourtant être assez discrète . Le voir dans cet état de tristesse et de résignation me fendait le cœur. Le pire était sans aucun doute que c'était à cause de moi. Je me battais contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'affluer à tout moment, il ne fallait pas que je lui montre a quel point j' étais vulnérable en ce moment, il ne devait pas savoir que mon état était peut être pire qu'il ne le pensait…

- Je suis désolé Bella, mais il ne reste plus trente-six solutions, ou ta mère arrive à t'aider, ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup mais on n' est pas à l'abri d'un miracle. Ta mère me l'a d'ailleurs proposée, elle m'a fait comprendre que je m'y prenais peut être mal et qu'elle y arriverait surement mieux mais elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de la situation, elle la minimalise… Renée est à Jackson ville maintenant, et ce Phill ne se déplacera pas avant plusieurs mois, sa saison étant finit… Ou alors si l'aide de ta mère ne suffit pas, nous déciderons d'avoir recours à une aide extérieure, un psychologue ou un centre spécialisé …

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Il voulait que je parte ? Mais non, je ne voulais surtout pas partir ! Et en plus il voulait m'enfermer dans un centre ! Je ne suis pas malade, bordel ! Bon d'accord je reconnais que ces dernier temps je ressemblais plus à un zombie qu'autre chose …

- Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que je suis bonne à enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? demandais-je, ma voix était cassée par les larmes.

- Je pense juste que tu as besoin d'être aidé rien de plus. Et si on doit décider de voir un psychologue ou de t'envoyer dans centre spécialisé dans les cas comme les tiens, on le fera. Tu arriveras peut-être a parler avec des personnes spécialisées dans ces cas là, ils seront plus aptes à t'aider que nous… Rien ne m'importe plus que ton bonheur et ta santé, saches le et surtout ne l'oublies pas !

- Je ne veux pas partir, je ne peux pas être heureuse, si je ne suis pas à Forks !

- Bella, Forks regorge de leurs souvenirs, tu ne pourras pas les oublier si tu restes là !

- Je ne veux pas oublier !

- Tu le dois. Pour guérir, tu dois arrêter de penser à eux !

- Papa, le suppliais-je.

- Çà ne marchera pas cette fois ! Je ne me laisserais plus avoir !

- Si je te promets d'arrêter de broyer du noir….

- Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu as déjà essayé ! Tu n'arriveras pas à te comporter comme les autres adolescents de ton âge. Tu ne pourras pas avoir une vie comme Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Lauren et tout tes autres anciens amis en restant là ! La Bella amoureuse de cet enfoiré de Cullen est définitivement ancrée à Forks.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vraiment que je ressemble à Jessica ou Lauren !_

- J'y arriverais, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'en sortir. Tu m'entends TOUT !

- Bella ! me réprimanda t-il.

- S'il te plais, je t'en supplies, laisses moi une semaine et tu verras déjà un changement.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop attendu !

- Rien qu'une semaine, une toute petite semaine ça ne représente rien pour toi…

-Une semaine rien de plus ! Finit-il par craquer.

- Merci papa, tu ne le regretteras pas…

- Attends avant de te réjouir. Je veux que tu es une vie sociale remplie, que tu te trouves une activité extra scolaire, et que tu fasses des sorties avec des amies.

Je grimaçais quand il prononça ces mots, ça faisait beaucoup mais je voulais restais à Forks donc la question ne se posait pas.

Néanmoins, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je reparle à Jessica et Lauren ou que je sortes avec le fils Newton !

- C'est une sorte de garantie pour moi Bella. Il faut que je sois sur que ton état s'arrange… rajouta t-il en voyant ma grimace.

- Merci !

- Ah, et une dernière chose, je pense que ce sera la plus dure pour toi mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est pour ton bien...

Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a en tête, si c'est plus dur que tout ce qu'il vient de dire !

- Il va falloir qu' à la fin de la semaine on puisse dire le prononcer le nom Cullen et Edward sans à avoir une crise de larmes, ( je grimaçais à cette phrase, ne pouvant retenir une larme ). Cette histoire c'est du passé, tu entends du **passé** et il faut que tu le comprennes. Suis- je assez clair ?

Je n'avais jamais vu Charly de cette manière, il devait vraiment être à bout. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir acceptée ce marché, ça allait être vraiment dur !

- C'est d'accord...

- Tu peux disposer.

Couché sur mon lit je repensais à ce que je venais d'accepter, comment tout respecter en à peine une toute petite semaine, il fallait que je fasse un changement brutal, quelque chose qu'il ne me ferait plus penser à LUI et sa famille, une chose qui n'est rien avoir avec mon passé, que je n'ai jamais fait, changer du tout au tout.

Le plus simple serait de me construire une carapace où enfouir tout mes sentiments ainsi que mon manque de confiance en moi.

Le mieux serait de paraître forte et superficielle ( ce qui m'éviterais de penser à mon passé ).

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me permis de voir qu'il était déjà 20 heures, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais obligée de descendre pour le repas, de ce fait ré affronter le regard de mon père...

- Pourquoi ta voiture n'est-elle pas garée dans l'allée ? Me questionna Charly au cours du repas qui c'était jusque là passé dans un silence religieux.

- Oh...

- Bella, m'avertit-il pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait certainement pas à un simple "Oh".

- Ma vie sociale, répondis je.

- Comment ça ?

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire qu'on m'avais crevé les pneus !

- Mike Newton m'a reconduit...

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Très bien, soufflais je, ma voiture est malheureusement tombée en panne, comme ci il me fallait ça !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

- Tu sais la voiture de patrouille …

Je ne lui mentais presque pas après tout, même si ma voiture aurait été vraiment en panne, je n'aurais certainement pas voulu que Charly me récupère avec sa voiture, dans le genre pas discret il n'y a pas mieux !

- Mais ta voiture ?

- Chez le garagiste.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, et je crus pendant un instant qu'il avait arrêté de respirer...

- Bella ! Le garagiste de Forks vaut une fortune, tu aurais du me le dire pour qu'on l'amène chez Jake et Billy !

- J'avais pas pensé à eux, m'exclamais je.

Et c'était vrai, j'aurais tout fait pour éviter Mike Newton, qu'il ne se fasse pas de mauvaise idéeµ.

- Tu vas payer le garagiste très cher !

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est l'oncle de Mike, il a réussit à me faire réparer la voiture gratuitement. C'est une sorte de tradition que son oncle fait à ses amis la première fois qu'il passe à son garage..

- Quoi, c'est vraiment bizarre, son oncle est quelqu'un de très radin......

Il me regarda, quand soudain un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

- Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant !

Waw, qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait là ?! Oh, non ne me dites pas qu'il croit que Mike en pince pour moi – ce qui est vrai soit dit en passant – ou pire que je sors avec lui !

- Je monte dormir, m'exclamais je soudainement mal à l'aise, le laissant seule à table, tant pis je ferais la vaisselle demain...

Allongée sur mon lit je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Cette situation était vraiment impossible !

Le marché que j'avais fait avec mon père m'inquiétait, et si je n'arrivais pas à aller de l'avant , si je ne pouvais plus être heureuse après ce qu'il c'est passé ! Mon père voulait que je les oublies mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, comment les oublier ? C'est tout simplement inimaginable ! Grâce à eux, j'ai découvert que le monde dans lequel je vivais n'était pas celui que je croyais, qu'il existe des vampires, être les plus beau qu'il est donné de voir. Mais j'avais aussi découvert une seconde mère en la personne d' Esmée, une amie, des frères, et mon premier amour...

Mes larmes redoublèrent, si je comptais un temps soit peu pour eux, ils seraient restés.

Esmée, ne pouvait pas me considérait comme sa fille, une mère n'abandonne pas son enfant.

Alice, n'était pas une amie, et encore moins une meilleure amie, une amie est toujours là pour aider l'autre et ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle a fait en m'abandonnant !

Emett, ne pouvait me considérait comme il l'a dit, c'est à dire une soeur, un frère protège toujours sa sœur. Et lui m'a fait souffrir en partant !

Et, Edward ne m'a jamais aimé, non, il m'utilisait simplement comme un vulgaire jouet !

Malgré tout je ne peux rien reprocher à Rosalie et Jasper... Rosalie a toujours était franche avec moi et Jasper ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé, et je peux pas lui en vouloir pour ce fichu accident...

Mais ils m'ont quand même abandonnés ! C'est là où je peux voir le véritable nature, je peux enfin croire Edward, qui me répétait qu'ils étaient des monstres. Oh oui, il avait complètement raison, ils ne peuvent pas être humain ! Ce sont de véritable monstre de m'avoir fait souffrir comme ça, et de me faire malgré tout espérer leur retour, je les hais pour ça ! Et si jamais ils croisaient une nouvelle fois mon chemin, je leur gâcherais leur éternité comme ils ont gâché ma vie !


End file.
